Be careful what you wish for!
by RikuChanTheFox
Summary: Allen is frustrated with Kanda's jerky behavior. "Why can't you be NICE for once in your lifetime!" Be careful what you wish for, Allen! It keeps getting funnier and funnier every time I look at this crack fanfic! XD Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer Thingy: Me: **I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! DX

Hikari: Calm down. -_-'

**Summary: **Allen is frustrated with Kanda's jerky behavior. "Why can't you be _NICE _for once in your lifetime?" Be careful what you wish for, Allen! Rated T for language.

Allen and Kanda were returning from a mission battered, bloody, bruised, and smiles on their extremely dirty faces…

"_**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET IT GET AWAY, YOU WORTHLESS BEAN SPROUT!"**_

Well….at least their communicating.

Allen scoffed. "Well, excuuuuse me for keeping the town FROM GETTING DESTROYED! ALL THOSE PEOPLE WOULD LOSE THEIR HOMES!"

Kanda glared. "So? The town is already destroyed! "

"Because YOU left when the raid began!" Allen snapped.

"To look for that thing when YOU let it get away!" Kanda shot back.

That did it. Allen's face was blood red. "YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST HELPED ME KEEP THE RAID UNDER CONTROL! You can't swallow your pride for ONE GODDAMNED SECOND, CAN YOU?" Allen turned and storm of. "Why can't you be_ NICE _for once in your lifetime?" He disappeared in the hallway leading out of the cafeteria.

Kanda just stood there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Komui and Lenalee stood there, mouths just as wide open. "I never knew he had that much rage stored in his tiny body." Komui muttered, adjusting his glasses.

Lenalee nodded. "That is one feisty bean sprout."

Allen was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Better yet _glaring _at the ceiling.

"That prideful bastard." He growled, motioning for Timcanpy to stop eating a cigarette he found. "Why can't he just put aside all that pride and just turn a new leaf? Is he really that stuck-up?" He turned toward the tiny flying golem. It nodded, answering his question.

"Hah! I guess he really is!" Allen laughed. He switched from his jacket-like-robe into a pair of pajamas and pulled the covers up to his chin. "I just wish he'd be nice for once…" Timcanpy curled up at the base of the bed. "Good night, Tim….." he yawned.

As he quickly fell asleep, the innocence embedded in his hand began to glow…..

Allen staggered groggily down the hallways, still in his PJ's. He rubbed his eyelids fiercely, grunting and groaning irritably. "Ugh. My pounding head." He moaned. "I shouldn't have yelled so loud last night. Now I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of the day" he whined.

He let out a huge yawn. "At least I have a good breakfast." The groggy white-haired grinned. "Jerry makes the best chocolate-chip pancakes! I can't wait!" he let out a small squeal.

He dreamily strolled, almost floated into the cafeteria, drooling out of the mouth. Almost out of nowhere, he was blindsided by a large, muscular figure. He and the figure were sent flying into the wall, leaving a wrecking ball-size dent.

"What the hell hit me?" Allen groaned angrily. He looked up only to see a very giddy Kanda latched onto him like an overexcited child while giving him a shota smile.

"Hiya, Allen! You look well-rested!" he beamed. He stood up and held out a plate of bacon, eggs, and a high stack of chocolate-chip pancakes. "I got you a plate of breakfast! I think it's still hot. Be careful not to burn yourself. **: 3**"

Allen just sat there, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. The entire cafeteria joined him. Even Komui was dead silent, bearing a priceless facial expression.

Allen finally found the courage to break the silence. "U-um….Kanda?" he stammered. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kanda smiled that unnatural but friendly smile. "Just peachy, thanks for asking!" he chirped. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you all the time. I feel terrible. So I thought it over and now," he smiled bigger. "I want to make it up to you!"

Allen could barely breathe. _'It's official.' _He thought. _'I'm still dreaming.' _He laid down. _'I'll go back to sleep.'_

Kanda giggled. "Silly Allen! Bedtime is long over!" He hefted him over his shoulders. "Let's go have some fun! Let's go to the amusement park!" he cheered.

"Why me?" Allen muttered.

"Yay! We're here!" Kanda chirped as he danced in place. "We're gonna have so much fun! Hey, Allen. What do you wanna do first? "

Allen was still on his shoulder, still shocked. _'This is the nuttiest dream I've ever been in. I wonder when it'll be over.' _Allen thought. "How about the bumper cars?"

"Okay." Kanda smiled.

The entire day consisted of Allen hefted over Kanda's shoulders and Kanda beating the shit outta any guy in charge of any ride that had had a 'YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO RIDE THIS RIDE,' which lightened up Allen's mood. He also took one of those softballs at a 'HIT OR MISS' stands and cracked one guy in the head for making a comment on Allen's height.

As the day progressed, Allen began to wonder. _'Why is Kanda being so nice, especially THIS nice?' _Allen grimaced. _'Is this really what I wished for: an overly adoring Japanese samurai as a best friend? I never thought I'd say this, but I need to find Komui and get him back to his old assy self! But first I need to ditch Mr. Sappy pants here.'_

_~Later~_

"Sorry, Allen, but there's nothing I can do." Komui said matter-of-factly. Allen just stood there, face whiter than his hair. "Um, Allen? You okay?" Lenalee asked.

"!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Allen woke up, screaming in his bed. He panted, looking around. He looked at his clock: 11:34 it read. "A…a dream…..it was all a horrible dream. Ha…hahaha!" He began laughing. "I knew it! It was just a nightmare! Oh, thank God. Just a bad dream….."

His happiness was soon shattered like a stain glass window in a church when a bouncy Kanda sat up beside him, holding the covers up to his chin and beamed.

"Today was fun, wasn't it? "He chirped like a canary. "What are we gonna do tomorrow, _**BEST FRIEEEEND~~**_"

Allen froze. The paleness returned to his face as he passed out yet again. "Allen-chan? You were really tired today."

**END! So what do ya think? Do ya like it? R&R! :D**


End file.
